Newcommers Vol 1
by freefallrox
Summary: When Sonic Co. are warped to Sera, where the only help are form the surviving COG Soldiers and a group of former Mobians that presumed that the planet was their birthplace. Can negotiations form the two leaders of the worlds in time? Or will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1: Beginings

Newcomers

Legal/Regular Disclaimer

I do not own Sega or the Sonic Team. Any character that does not appear in any of the sonic games, comic or show is mine unless I say I'm using a character up here. This does contain some graphic details, violence, use of alcohol and tobacco, cussing, etc.; so reader discretion is advised. And look at my Newgrounds account to see each character later on. And by the way, all of my characters from Sera are wearing clothes. All characters from Mobius will integrate them later on.

* * *

Chapter One: Mobius?

The 21 year old hedgehog known as Eclipse was driving his car fast beside Jacinto. This was after the second lightmass bomb was dropped into the hollow. With his friends Tomas the Skink, May the Cat, and his brother Nam the Hedgehog, he has resided within the city before E-Day. When the Locust invaded, they managed to escape with the COG. After he had heard about the siege on Nexus by Delta-One, he yelled out in joy. Not hearing from the Locust for awhile, the four friends were lucky to survive over fourteen years of attacks by the Locust.

"HELP!" yelled someone.

"Hey, E," asked May, "what was that? It sounded like someone was in trouble. What if it's the locust…?"

Eclipse floored it. Turning towards the voice, he drove on a small pastoral path. He ignored the feeling. He was pissed at the Locust for killing his mom, and he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to kill some if seen. But when he got to the source of the sounds, he saw four men wearing unknown armor. A mix of white and brow, with a red visor which would have worse vision than the standard COG helmet. Eclipse assumed that they were stranded units. They were pointing their guns at a pink, bipedal hedgehog; a bipedal squirrel/chipmunk; and a yellow, twin-tailed, bipedal fox.

"Stranded," said Eclipse, "leave those two alone or I will be forced to shoot."

"Negative," replied one of them in a robotic tone, "Robotnik's words are LAW."

"And just who the hell is Robotnik!?" yelled Tomas.

"Screw it, Tom," inquired Nam, "these guys are asking for a fight. Let's give them what they want."

"I have to agree with Nam this time," said May. "If anything those guys are survivors."

They all stared blankly at Eclipse.

"Ok," he replied bluntly. "Nam, can you use one of your shadow attacks without harming the others?" His brother Nam was known well for his ability to control shadows. Surprisingly, their kind was affected by the lightmass bomb, but instead of turning into mutants, they were granted abilities beyond human comprehension.

"Just one," he said, "**Shadow Sphere!**" A black ball of darkness developed above Nam's head. Throwing it at the Cybernetic Men, sparks flew and the armor broke to only to reveal four new animals from the men. At this sight, Nam dropped them from his **Shadow Sphere**. Pulling out his Gorgon Burst Pistol that he taken from a guard some time back, he started to ask questions.

"Who are you three?"

"We would like to know the same thing," said the squirrel/chipmunk.

Nam gave out a stressed sigh, "My name is Nam the Hedgehog, that's my brother Eclipse the Hedgehog, and our friends May the Cat and Tomas the Skink. We also have an Echidna friend named Charlie. But he's out finding an Imulsion reserve in the ocean…"

The fox looked confused, "Imulsion… is that similar to oil? Because you talk about it as if you use it for your primary power source."

'These guys don't know about Imulsion. Where the Hell are they from anyway?"

"Just answer my first question so I can move on to the next one."

The fox answered the original question. "My name Tails, the two next to me are Amy Rose and Sally Acorn."

"I just have one question," said Sally, "where are we? Are home is polluted by Dr. Robotnik's smog. Most of the forests are cut down. This place shows many trees and no pollution."

"You're on Sera. And I want to know where you are from."

They were stunned to see the word 'Sera' to be spoken from Nam's mouth.

"AHHHH!" screamed Amy in agony. Tails ran to Amy's side and lifted her arm. Blood was dripping out of a wound. She was losing blood. She needed medical attention, fast.

* * *

And Their you have it. My first story. Gears characters will apear in later chapters or volumes. Until then, see you later!


	2. Chapter 2: The Gears

Newcomers

Legal Stuff/ Misc. Stuff

Still don't own Epic Games, Microsoft, Sega, etc. I do own the storyline and all original characters. Do not steal. This chapter will finally bring in the Gears. It wouldn't be a Gears of War crossover if there were no main characters or references to the cast of Gears of War.

Chapter 2: Enter the Gears

Eclipse was stunned. Nam didn't even fire a shot, but Amy was bleeding.

'It had to be those robots,' thought Eclipse, 'but no one on Sera has developed the tech to create robots designed for combat. Not that many robots exist period!'

"Who the hell built those things?" asked Eclipse.

"Dr. Robotnik did," said Tails, "But I don't think that Amy will make it in time. Not back to Knothole."

'It sounds like he's describing a place from wherever she's from.'

"We can't make it their period, but we can make it back to Port Farrall. It's not far of a drive," answered Eclipse. He looked at the four others who were recently freed from those robots. One was a grey echidna who was lacking clothing; another was a grey fox who wore a yellow dress, appearing to only be six. Someone who appeared to be her mother was dressed in something similar to jeans and a white shirt. A yellow hedgehog was the third. She wore a blue dress. She looked around 22.

"We may need a King Raven," said Eclipse.

"I just called one in," replied Thomas. "It should be here in a few seconds."

"Will it be able to land near the medical building?"

"I already checked. They will have the ability to land directly on the roof."

The King Raven chopper flew in.

"What is that thing?" asked Sally.

"The King Raven helicopter, and our med-evac," said Eclipse, "what we're going to use to get us out of here."

The pilot and two extra Gears lifted Amy and the few others onto the chopper. May, Eclipse, Nam, Thomas, Tails, and Sally stepped into the King Raven. Their destination, Port Farrell.

Amy woke up.

"Huh." She looked around. The room looked similar to the medical tent back at Knothole, with a few differences. First, it was made of some sort of stone. Second, there were shelves filled with medicine that she had never heard of before. "Where am I?" she asked.

She saw a shadow of a hedgehog.

'Sonic!' she thought happily.

But to her surprise, the person who stepped though the door was very different to Sonic. Wearing a black vest, he wore a white t-shirt underneath. Black sweat pants stretched down from the end of the vest. Black shoes peaked out of the sweat pants. He had black fur, but his quills were similar to Sonic's arrangement. He also wore headphones, similar to Vector's, but more simple. He looked towards Amy.

"You're finally awake," he said.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously. "I haven't seen you before."

'I told my name during my first encounter with the group,' thought Nam. 'She must have been coping with the pain longer than I thought.'

"C-can you answer me."

"Oh," said Nam, "I apologize. I was lost in thought. My name is Nam. And if you want to know where we are, we're in Port Farrell, one of the last places safe from the Locust, with the exception of Landown."

"Who are the Locust?" asked Amy.

"This may take awhile to explain…"

"Don't worry, I'll listen."

"Ok then." Nam pulled out his Boltok Pistol. Amy cringed when she saw the gun.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sorry, it's just that…"

"Yea, I know. Continuing where I left off, the Locust are a race of aliens that live under the planet. Because humanity isn't native to Sera, they didn't know that the Locust even existed. That all changed after E-day." He paused for a moment. "It's hard to explain further, you may just have to see one for yourself to get what I'm saying."

"Are they common?"

"They used to be, but after the assault on Nexus, the Locust capitol, a large civil-war broke out between the Locust and mutated versions of them."

"Raid on their Capitol? That sounds tough. Who did it?"

"The Gears."

Sonic and Cream was getting ready to go through the warp area that Sally, Tails, and Amy disappeared through.

"Sonic, are you sure you want to do this," said Rotor, "it could be a trap by Robotnik."

"Rotor, if it is," replied Sonic, "then Sal and the others are in danger."

"I'm just saying to be more aware, Sonic."

"I know. If we're not back in a week, send a search party through the portal."

"Ok, I will. Sonic, head into the portal."

Taking a deep breath, they both took a step into the portal.

Delta-One was on a routine scouting mission about one kilometer away from Landown.

"Hey, Marcus," said Dom, "you know what the hell's going down in the Hollows?"

"No, but it's big," answered Marcus, "Haven't seen a single Drone on the surface for months."

"If I had to guess," said Baird, "I'd say that that civil war has escalated after we killed their damn Queen."

"Isn't that be just great," said Dom, "we don't have to fight the Locust because they're killing themselves."

"Yea," replied Marcus.

A warping noise penetrated the squad's ears.

"Damn," said Baird.

"Think I heard it to my left," said Cole, "I ain't gonna miss an E-hole. Haven't got a shot at a single damn grub in awhile."

"Don't jinx us, Cole," joked Baird, "before you know it, the Locust will come back up and take Landown, Fucked, and Farrall."

"HELP!" yelled someone.

"Hells yea!"

Charging up the hill, they saw two anthroes, a hedgehog and a rabbit, surrounded by some sort of mechanized troops. They were black in color, similar to the ones that Epsilon Seven found yesterday. Dom threw a frag in the middle of the mechs, causing them to explode.

"Damn right!" yelled Dom. "It's about time we put those mechanical bastards their place!"

"Guess we have more trouble than the Locust to deal with," said Baird.

Me – Sorry for the late update, but I have some ideas for other stories, and school's also been a pain in the ass as well. Thanks to everyone who's given me a hit, not matter where you are.

Sonic – Why did you pair me up with this guy? _Points at Marcus, Dom, Baird, Cole, and Dizzy._

Me – Originality

Cream – They scare me.

Nam – Oh come on. Don't be a hypocrite. Those guys who scared you just saved your damn life, as well as mine during E-day. If you have a problem with them, deal with it.

Cream – _Whimpers in fear._

Baird – _Faces Cream. _If you want to know, this is actually nice treatment from Nam, considering he knows nothing about you except that we save you two.

Amy – _Charges at Sonic ._Sonikku!

Nam and Marcus – You know this guy/girl?

Sonic – Unfortunately, yes.


End file.
